1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system in which an information processor is connected to a plurality of printers via a network, a print controlling method in the print system, an information processor and a print controller in the print system, and a record medium readable by a computer storing a print control program for the print system.
2. Related Background Art
With the progress of a network technique in recent years, a print processing system in which an information processor is connected to a plurality of printers via a network has been prevalent.
In this print processing system, a user can select an optimum printer for a practical print from the plurality of printers connected to the network, and then execute print processing. Thereby, the effective utilization of the printer can be accomplished.
On the other hand, when the printer processes various print jobs, various obstacles may occur. For example, record papers of an indicated paper size are not housed in a printer, or all of the record papers may be consumed during the processing of the print job and a paper-free state may take place. In addition, a print error such as a jam (a paper clogging) may occur during the processing of the print job.
Heretofore, in the case where such an obstacle of the printer occurs, the printer discontinues the processing of the print job, and notifies the user of the obstacle occurrence. The user himself notified of the obstacle comes to the installation position of the printer to eliminate the obstacle.
Accordingly, heretofore, in the case where the obstacle occurs in the printer, the print job cannot be restarted, so long as the user does not eliminate the obstacle. For this reason, firstly, there is a first problem that the user cannot promptly receive a printed matter. Secondly, there is a second problem that the information processor must halt works relating to the print job from the notification of the obstacle from the printer to the elimination of the obstacle. Thirdly, there is a problem that, in the case where it is difficult for the user to eliminate the obstacle of the printer, or in the case where a desired paper size cannot be set to the printer, the user must re-instruct the processing of the print job to another printer in the network.
For the purpose of solving the aforesaid problems, the present invention provides a print processing system capable of continuing the processing of a print job by a replaced printer even in the case where the processing of the print job is discontinued. Furthermore, the present invention provides a print processing method, an information processor and a printer in the print system. In addition, the present invention provides a record medium readable by a computer storing a print processing program for the print processing system.
According to the present invention, a user can obtain a desired printed matter readily and promptly.